Maxine Lenfi
Maxine Lenfi is second leader leader behind the ABC Club. She was announced officially the next person to get to the throne in 2006, about 18 months after Oxyclean's Reign of Terror ended. Early Years of Rule (2006 - 2007) To kick-off the start of her rule, Maxine Lenfi began with a new act - the first anyone had seen since the "Anti-Cluff Act" of 2004. The Lenfi Act This act was very similar to the "Middle Years Act" of 2001. Pictures were spammed to emails, and posters for lost pets were covered with "OMAIGAWD LOOK LENFI'S GNU!!!" papers that held little significance and were very poorly-made. This proved it official that the ABC Club was back in business... The Inko-Meligyo Act Even worse, this act influenced the use of "Gibberish", described as "an incredibly complicated language!" All ABC Club members used this language completely too often, and everyone with their own variation. Eventually, the act was repealed, as everybody hadn't a freaking clue what anybody else was trying to say. The Miralynn-Loves-Me Program As Lenfi learned the power of propaganda, she tried to gain the country's trust by spamming Wikipedia, social network websites, and emails. This eventually lead to a $10,000 fine, which was appealed because of her "such bothersome and loud voice" in court. Also stated was: "Just get her the #@!& out of here!" Low Point of Power (2008 - 2009) At this point, many factors contributed to the near excommunication of Lenfi, one large part being Parasitic Jane's sudden departure in May '08. Miralynn Counter-Attacks In response to the Miralynn-Loves-Me Program, Miralynn Cluff counter-attacked, calling Lenfi "A secretive dictator who is an ugly little hobo!" as well as "Piggy". This lead over 1,000 ABC Club members to convert to Cluff supporters. It seemed that she may be overthrown. The Uprising of General Platypus Also as part of the Cluff Company's counter-attack, several spies were sent to join the ABC Club. One of them was General Platypus. Within a week, he rallied up enough supporters to bring up an uprising. A huge protest grew as Maxine Lenfi was forced to ride on a flying duck away from the ABC Club headquarters. However, again less than a week later, a Lenfi fanatic caused an accident with car keys, a paper clip, and a milkman that killed Platypus, and his support along with it. Maxine was brought back into power. Many suspect this was actually part secret assassination plan. Return of the Anti-Cluff Act As part of Maxine's return, she signed a bill to bring back the Anti-Cluff Act, which Oxymora Oxyclean came up with more than five years before. Soon her power was back... The Suck-Up Years (2010 - Very Early 2011) At this time Maxine bowed down to Miralynn, and in a sick and rather creepy manner. Second Repeal of the Anti-Cluff Act After steady pressure from Miralynn Cluff, Lenfi narrowly agreed to repeal the act. This caused massive disappointment with ABC Club members. In fact, every April 15th starting in 2011, there is a Day of Mourning about the event. However, everyone was soon cheered up when a new act was passed two months later... The I-Love-Miralynn Program Like many other ABC annoyances, this one involved spreading "I Love Miralynn" spam across the internet. Again Cluff intervention was the only way to stop it. The program was cancelled on 9/27/10. Not even the club seemed disappointed. The Boxer Act On Friday, February 18th, 2011, a new act was passed at noontime. This called for a secret club called the ABC Boxers to plan out future acts and programs in a more intellegent mannar. Cluff Officials are now worried that someone with the brain of Parasitic Jane has joined the club and is ready to make it a killing machine... The Days of Impst Ampst (February 2011) Cluff spies soon revealed the worst. The Boxer Act was run by a "smooth criminal" named Impst Ampst, which is Lenfi's version of gibberish for "Peggy Smith". Ampst is considered to be as smart as Parasitic Jane, and was found to have plans for over 100 acts and programs on February 21st. These plans were of the most complex ABC Club ideas ever found, and actually had back-up plans and the phone numbers of 12 lawyers. Miralynn Reacts In response to such a discovery, over 1,000 Cluff members were sent to the ABC Club headquarters. The plan was a strategic attack (Did Jane come up with this?) on Impst Ampst's office. A battle expectedly broke out. Impst Ampst's Last Stand It was then proven that Ampst was a ridiculous nerd. He reportedly had oversized buck-teeth, and a peculiar taste for orange couches. Then Miralynn unmasked him, dadadadada...and he ran away...and now he's gone. He was officially declared gone on February 24th, 2011, at 12:47 P.M. Late Reign (March 2011) Lenf i was approaching another low-point in power around this time. When asked how she was still in power, she answered: "I just take things day by day. This whole experience was a real eye-opener on how we need to improve." Pre-Revolutionary Rule Lenfi's control at this point was shaky at best. Her power was decreasing by the second, and many agreed a new leader could've and should've be put into place. Soon however their wish was granted... Overthrowing Maxine's reign came to a close in late March 2011. Her lack of popularity caused most members to turn against her. A fat man named Mono Poly kicked her directly off her thrown with a giant shoe. A stiletto too. It was then that he renamed himself King Herbert and took control of the ABC Club. Lenfi's location is currently "uncertain". Discovery On May 13th, 2011, Maxine Lenfi was found, being the first person ever to be found after being overthrown or kicked out of their position in the ABC Club. She was found by E. Sherman Sheppardsten in a small and snooty beach-side town called Sintau. 'Conversion to Cluff' Lenfi was then brought to Cluff, where she and Miralynn agreed to be neutral. Category:ABC Club